SUDDEN CONFESSION
by min neko25
Summary: well natsume sitting under sakura tree talking himself when mikan arrive... heard what his murmuring about... well hate it love it like it... thank you for reading


SUDDEN CONFESSION

It's a lovely day at the academy, its lunch time so our beloved kuro neko was sitting alone under sakura tree thinking something that no one can imagine…. And mikan is looking for him because she want to shared the book that hotaru made for her (its miracle because its free)

"I wish that I had never met her then there would be no need to impress her, no need to want her… no need for loving her.. no need for thinking over her no need for pain or jealousy." Looking at the sky… they sitting under the sakura tree

"nat-" she said looking at him

" no need for rejected hugs no need for acting like you care. No need for everything you've done to make feel like absolutely nothing *weak smile*"

"natsume what's wrong? What are you talking about" she ask confused… she just saw him sitting alone and speaking to no one in sakura tree so she sit beside him…

"*sigh* but then again, im glad I did meet you. Cause you were the one who always asked me if anything was wrong, you were to me who loved me for me, * looking at mikan* the one who cared when everyone else didn't. the one who listened. The one who stayed up late just to hear my annoying story, you were the one who I told secrets to. The one who taught me new things the one- the one who did things, just for me…." He just look at mikan's confused form

"natsume please tell me what are you talking about I don't understand"

"mikan you see… I going to tell you this once so listen carefully…. **I love you**… I don't want to **lose** you… because my **life** has been better since the day **I Found you"**

"natsume *blush* I love you too *smile happily*"

Then all of a sudden natsume kiss mikan on lips…

"ne nat-kun you know… I read from one book that if you kiss some one on the lips its mean I love you…"

"hm…"

"you know its made by hotaru do you want to see" holding a piece of book

"hm like I care" *smirk* then put his head on mikan's leg

"*pout* anyway its called what each kiss mean,"

"why she give that worthless book to you" he said closing his eyes and trying to get some nap

"because she said that I should know if some guy or someone try to kiss me I should know what they want through the meaning *confuse*"

"what *opening his eyes* did someone *glare* try to kiss you *piss* except me *jealous*"

"oh don't be silly… *crossing her arms* but let me think *remembering something*"

"what is it polka *standing up from mikan's lap* did someone kiss you… tell me I roast them alive"

"oh tsubasa sempai kiss me in forehead, same as tono sempai, misaki sempai… anna, nonoko and some of our friends (girls) kiss me in cheek… some in hands and some of my fanboys try to kiss me but don't successes" *giggling*

"MIKAN *glare* let me see that damn book…" snatching book to mikan's hand and roughly open it… looking at the damn meaning while cursing through his breath…

"hey natsume don't be rude… its not like-" trying to snatch back the book, but natsume keep it away from her as he try to read it

"lets see… what the fuck… *glare to mikan* mikan do you have paper and ballpen with you"

"uhm no"

"lets go back to the room *burn the book*"

"ehhh natsume *whine* why did you burn it *glare* hotaru will make me pay it *crossing her arms*"

"*smirk* then I will pay it come on… you have to make a death list*tugging mikan's up*"

"eh *whine* natsume what are you talking about"

He just ignore her and continue walking to make her list the people try and kiss her… oh his gonna have fun torturing and burning them *evil smirk*

Wanna know whats in the book?

Well here it is?

What each kiss means

Kiss on the forehead: we're cute

Kiss on the cheek: we're friends.

Kiss on the hand: I adore you

Kiss on the neck: I want you, now

Kiss on the shoulder: your perfect

Kiss on the lips: I LOVE YOU

By: hotaru imai

Hahaha the end

Oh hate it love it like it

Thank you for reading my weirdness drabble, story that I make

Its hard to write the start but its fun to continue what you've have started

Sorry for the lack of explanation, expression, gesture and all the error

Im poor at English but im trying my very best to make it…


End file.
